


Not A Secret I've Tried To Hide

by sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Feelings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Varric is So In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/pseuds/sunspot
Summary: Varric is in over his head (and he couldn't be happier).
Relationships: Female Adaar/Varric Tethras
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Not A Secret I've Tried To Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuffypelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly/gifts).



Varric's in over his head.

And no, that's not a joke about his stature. Not this time.

He first ran into Herah Adaar outside the Temple of Sacred Ashes (or rather, she ran into him trying to dodge a demon) and his life's been on a collision course with chaos ever since. He's not complaining, he's just very aware he's in so very, very deep.

He's in the chaos, the fray, the battle, in the shit, and deeply in love.

Herah kisses him sweetly, even if she basically has to bend double to do it. She's tall, even for a Qunari, almost as tall as Bull. If she had his shoulders, Varric wouldn't be in so much trouble; he would have expired upon their first meeting.

Herah listens when he speaks like she's hanging on every word. It's not mandatory, but she's a great listener and she asks questions when she wants to know more, or stays quiet and looks sympathetic when it's not a time for questions.

Most of all Herah is good. With a capital G-Good. She helps people, she cares about people, she wants to make a difference. Varric's consistently amazed at her compassion for others, at the depths of her heart. It's her heart he loves most of all.

Except, in this particular moment, maybe it's her legs. She's got them wrapped around his head, criss-crossing against his shoulders. He'd be on cloud nine just getting to be near her, and then she goes and says she loves him, invites him to her bed, lets him worship her in every intimate way he knows how.

Varric licks her cunt, feeling pretty proud of himself when he feels Herah's hand tighten in his hair and hears her breath hitch. He murmurs her name against her skin, unable to stop himself. He keeps going, lapping at her, circling her clit with his tongue, knowing if he slows up now, she'll torture him back later. Besides, she's been working so hard and she's been so stressed out, this is literally the least he can do for her.

Herah calls his name when she comes, and Varric's heart is full to bursting.

"Love you," she tells him, tugging him up her long body to kiss him. That sends a sparking thrill through him, that she'll taste herself on his mouth.

"Love you too," Varric assures her. Herah gets clingy after an orgasm and he's more than happy to give her what she needs. He fumbles on the bedside table for a cloth, thanking his past self for having the forethought so he didn't have to get up and leave Herah alone to make grabby hands at him while he rummaged.

Varric pillows his head on her shoulder and all but melts into her dark skin. She's a warm, solid, comforting presence, and after the two weeks she'd spent away with Vivienne, Cole, and Solas, he's just infinitely thankful to have her back, and all to himself.

After a few moments of just existing together, once Herah's breathing is steady and even again, she reaches for the thin fabric of his underclothes.

"You don't have to," he says, catching her hand and weaving their fingers together. The Mark on her hand crackles under his touch but it only feels like a bit of static in the air.

"Want to," she says, voice thick with sleep.

"In the morning then. I want you to rest."

"So good to me," Herah says, nuzzling the top of his head. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You're you," Varric says easily, kissing whatever skin he can without moving. "You deserve everything."

"Including talented, beautiful dwarves in my bed?"

"As many as you want," he promises.

Herah laughs, a loud, throaty laugh. "Just one for now. I don't think I could handle more than one."

Varric moves until he can kiss her mouth, pressing their lips together slow and unhurried. She's fading fast, she always sleeps easily her first night back at Skyhold after being on the road.

He makes himself comfortable by her side, still holding her hand. There'd be time for more kisses in the morning. As Herah slumbers beside him, Varric wonders how he got in so far, but it doesn't really matter. He's here now, that's what counts.


End file.
